The Prom Queen
by terriblemuriel
Summary: Brittany is nothing if not popular, so it comes as a surprise to no one but her when she is voted Prom Queen.  But what will she do with her newfound power?  One-shot Brittana.


Brittany is nothing if not well liked at McKinley High. She's nice to everyone she meets, well liked by all, and a trendsetter: a girl whose popularity is so strong that it is neither dependent on the Cheerios nor deterred by the Glee club. So it's no surprise that a secret write-in campaign has been circulating the school all week. No one knows who started it (well one person does, but the code of secrecy is law when you're from Lima Heights Adjacent) but for most of the school voting Brittany and Artie as Prom Queen and King is a no-brainer and signing the petition comes as a welcome respite from all of Quinn Fabray's glad-handing and Lauren Zizes's glowering.

The night of Prom arrives and no one is more surprised than Brittany when they call her name announcing she has won Prom Queen. She hadn't planned this and she certainly hadn't campaigned for it like the other girls did, but as she mounts the stage to accept the crown amidst the cheering of her peers, she feels like the most popular girl in all of Ohio. The love emanating from the crowd is palpable and she wishes her arms were longer so she could envelope the whole gymnasium as she stands in front of them and accepts her crown. She is their Queen, and as such she is both loved by and loving of her royal subjects.

Looking out over the wildly roaring crowd, Brittany sees that not everyone is as excited about her appointment as she is. Lauren is visibly growling and Puck may or may not be holding her back, and Quinn has the fakest of fake smiles plastered on her face but her eyes are cold and hard. Brittany is not sure if that glint in her eye is a tear or something more predatory. She sees Santana standing next to Karofsky (not too close though, just enough to let everyone know she is his date) and their eyes meet. Santana is clapping enthusiastically for her. Unlike Quinn, her smile is real, but her eyes are sad. And yes, those are definitely tears on her cheeks. Instantly Brittany flashes back to that day by their lockers.

"_Santana, of course I love you. And I would be with you if it weren't for Artie. I love him too. I don't want to hurt him, that wouldn't be right. If we ever were to break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single, I am so yours. Proudly so."_

Brittany sometimes says things she doesn't mean. Most of the time these things just float away without a second thought, but those particular words she regrets saying. In her knee-jerk desire to protect Artie, she hurt Santana. She hurt her deeply. It wasn't until she'd stormed away with a "don't touch me" that Brittany realized what she'd done. Santana had laid bare her soul in that hallway and Brittany had crushed it. Sure she chased after her, and called her and texted her and even pounded on her door until Mrs. Lopez called her parents to come and take her home, but it was all too little, too late. The damage was done. And Brittany didn't know how to fix a shattered soul.

What she wants now, more than anything, is Santana back her life. She wants their friendship to be like it has been since they were six years old, just the two of them, pinkies linked, against the world. Until recently, she was content to let Santana take the reins of their relationship, content to just go along for the ride. But things changed, they got confusing, and suddenly, she had all these feelings that she didn't know what to do with. She's the one who pushed for them to talk to Ms. Holiday, but she screwed up. She lied when she told the teacher she didn't know how she felt. She knew _exactly_ how she felt. She's known it since the first time she kissed Santana in 8th grade. She knew it when she talked to Holly and she knows it now. And nothing makes her sadder then knowing that she let Santana go, heartbroken and sobbing, without admitting to her that she loves her more than anything. More than her family, more than Charity, more than school, being Prom queen, glee club, or dancing. Well, maybe not dancing, but she certainly knows that she loves Santana more than the boy at her side and she can't believe she let her walk away without telling her that.

Brittany looks down at Artie sitting next to her on the stage, shaking his fists and thumping his chest. He's so excited. No, more than excited, he's vindicated. He's had something to prove all year. It's why he joined the football team and why wanted her to be his girlfriend. She's not exactly sure what he's been trying to prove, but thinks that maybe now he can relax; after all, he was voted Prom King. This sense of accomplishment is what he's been striving for all year, but Brittany? Brittany doesn't care so much about accomplishments; titles, royalty, status, none of these things matter to her. What matters to Brittany is kindness, not being treated like she's stupid, a caring smile and tender caresses, and caring for the people in her life. And that those people love her back, not because she's popular or the Prom Queen, but she because she is who she is. Brittany suddenly realizes that the person next to her in the matching crown is not the handsome prince Disney told her she wanted to come to her rescue. In fact, it feels more like she rescued him. And now it's her turn to rescue someone else. Someone who maybe needs her more than Artie. Someone who maybe feels lost in the woods and hunted by hungry wolves. There is a scared princess out there who needs the kind of saving that only Queen Brittany can offer.

With only one thought in mind, she steps forward to make her acceptance speech. Maybe it's all the clapping and cheering that propels her forward. Or maybe it's the crown on her head. Maybe like the comb, it too has magic powers. Or maybe it's the look in Santana's eye. Either way, Brittany steps to the microphone as the crowd below her chants "speech, speech, speech" and the words she's been holding back for so long tumble out of her mouth.

"I love you Santana."

The crowd hushes. This is not the speech they were expecting from their Queen. Hands stop clapping and eyes begin to furtively search each other as half the crowd asks the other half if they really heard what they thought they heard.

"I love you and I know I screwed up when you told me that you loved me too."

She finds Santana's face in the crowd. She's understandably shocked. Her mouth is open, her eyes are wide and her hands hang in the air as though nothing but the air between them is holding them up. Karofsky takes several steps away from her, disgust and something else Brittany can't quite recognize on his face. But Brittany can't think about him right now. She has to get the words out before it's too late. She has to get the words out before Santana runs again.

"I choose you. I told you that I'd be with you if I ever broke up with Artie, but what I should have said is _when_ I break up with Artie. Cause baby, I always knew that it was gonna be me and you, together forever."

She sighs as she looks down at Artie. The look on Artie's face is priceless. If Brittany weren't so intent on her speech, she'd laugh. "Sorry Artie," she whispers. The microphone echoes _sorry sorry sorry_ throughout the gymnasium.

The crowd is buzzing now. Mouth to ear they repeat the words of their Queen. "She said she loves her." "She wants to be with her." "She just dumped Artie. At the prom!" But Brittany is undeterred. She casts them all her most regal look and silences the din.

"San, I want to be with you too. I don't want Artie, or any other stupid boy. I just want you. Please say you'll give me another chance. Please."

Santana isn't aware that her feet are moving. She isn't aware that the crowd is turning her way, their mouths agape, and parting to let her pass. She isn't aware of the tears on her face or the sobs in her throat. She sees only one person, Brittany, and she is compelled toward her. She _needs_ to be in her sphere. Brittany, for her part, watches Santana approach and for probably the first time in her life moves gracelessly. She falls heavily to her knees and swings her legs over the edge of the stage, her dress twisting and raking up over her long, slender legs. Her crown tilts precariously forward as her perfect hair falls in front of her face, but Brittany doesn't notice. The hours she spent primping in front of the mirror before the dance are gone. Time has stopped. She might be on a stage in front of hundreds of people, all of whom are talking about her right now, but the only face she sees is Santana's moving closer. Brittany leaps off the stage, stumbling on high heels and suddenly wobbly legs and the crown slips from her head as she plunges forward. But Santana is there to catch her and they are in each other's arms, each clutching the other quite literally for dear life. Because, Brittany now realizes, Santana is her life. She is no more or less than the very air she breathes and the very blood that pumps through her veins. Santana is sobbing something in her ear, but at her touch the only thing Brittany can hear is the rush of heartbeats, hers and San's, echoing in her head. Several deep breaths later, Brittany thinks she hears _yes yes yes_. And with that one word, Brittany knows unparalled joy.

They kiss. Brittany's not sure who starts it, but it doesn't matter. She's not so good with words so she puts everything she's feeling into that kiss. It is deep and fervent, the kind of kiss that says not just _I love you_ or _I want you_ or even _you complete me_, but also _I need you desperately and I always will_ and _I will be yours until the day I die_.

Several seconds of kissing later (or several days, months or possibly years, Brittany has no concept of silly things like time) the crowd around them erupts into cheering. The music starts back up and the roaring around them finally eclipses the roaring in Brittany's ears and she and Santana break apart. It's as though the sound has suddenly turned back on and as both girls realize that they are indeed kissing in front of the entire student body at their freaking prom (!) they blush and giggle. Brittany can feel Santana tensing up, wanting to run, but she clutches her wrists hard and brings each hand to her mouth for a gentle kiss, lips ghosting against palms.

"Look at me, San. Don't look at them. Focus on me. I love you and nothing else matters. Not what anyone thinks or says. Just you and me baby, together, that's all that matters." Santana exhales a shaky breath and nods and Brittany knows everything will be okay. From this moment on, they are one.

Brittany can't ignore the roaring crowd any longer and with a fortifying breath she looks up from Santana for the first time in what now feels like eons. She is startled to find Quinn at her side, holding the crown that briefly graced her head. Quinn hands her the crown with a genuine smile. Brittany accepts it and with a sly grin perches it gently on Santana's head. Santana is her queen now. Brittany feels no remorse whatsoever as she happily abdicates her throne for love. And the smiles that grace both of their faces could light up the entire gymnasium if it weren't already glittering with mirrored disco ball lights.

Brittany is so overcome with feelings (most of which she doesn't even have the words for, since "happy" just doesn't seem to cover the very real possibility that her heart might literally explode from her chest) that at first she doesn't even feel the added weight on her head. But Quinn is nudging her side and the crowd is roaring even louder and Brittany tears her eyes away from Santana's again to see Quinn pointing behind her at the stage. Turning, she sees that Artie has wheeled to the edge of the stage and is stretching forward, doing his very best to place his own crown delicately on her head.

Brittany reaches up, grabbing the crown and Artie's hands at the same time. He smiles at her in a way that says not only does he understand, but also he is stronger than she gave him credit for. He can handle this pain. As she adjusts her second crown of the night on her head, Brittany realizes that she is now whole. And it's not just because she's popular and the crowd is roaring their approval of her. No, it's because she has done her duty as a leader. She rescued the fair maiden, gave the young warrior confidence, and brought peace and happiness to the land. And most of all, she got the one thing every princess dreams of, true love.

Brittany smiles as she takes Santana's hand and turns to the cheering crowd. Spotlights flash and the music pounds and as Santana grins back at her, Brittany throws one clenched fist into the air in salute. She is the Prom Queen.


End file.
